doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Gaby Willer
) |familiares = Liza Willert (madre) |pais = México |estado = Activa }} thumb|Gaby Willer y cuatro de sus personajes. thumb|Gaby Willer con [[Luis Daniel Ramírez, Eduardo Garza, Isabel Martiñon, Liliana Barba, Patricia Acevedo y Mario Castañeda.]] thumb|230px|right|Demo de voz. thumb|230px|right|Entrevista. Edna Gabriela Ramírez Sosa Schreiter (cuyo nombre artístico es Gaby Willer) es una actriz y directora de doblaje mexicana. Es hija de la también actriz, Liza Willert y se ha desempeñado como actriz desde muy temprana edad en áreas como el teatro, cine, televisión y radio. Pero en la que más se ha destacado es el área del doblaje, comenzando su carrera en el año 1976. Gaby llegó al mundo del doblaje cuando acompañaba a su madre a los estudios y en un momento le pidieron una prueba a ella. Su primera experiencia en el doblaje fue a los siete años de edad prestando su voz al personaje de Laura Ingalls en la serie de televisión La familia Ingalls. Luego continuó con una fructífera carrera que incluye a famosos personajes como Kevin Arnold en Los años maravillosos, Trunks niño en Dragon Ball Z, Ukyo Kuonji en Ranma 1/2 y Daniel Mitchell en Daniel el travieso. Grandes películas como Juegos sexuales doblando a Kathryn Merteuil (Sarah Michelle Gellar). También ha participado en series como E.R. Sala de urgencias, Emergencias urbanas (Third Watch), Ringer, I'm with Her, Providence, Guardianes de la bahía, entre otras. En los comerciales de los 90s aparece como la voz del personaje de Pancho Pantera de Choco Milk. Es la voz oficial de Mamá Lucha, icono principal de Bodega Aurrerá. Filmografía thumb|Gaby y sus personajes. Películas Sarah Michelle Gellar ' *Karen Davis - El grito 2 (The Grudge 2) (2006) (¿2da version?) *Karen Davis - El grito (The grudge) (2004) *Kathryn Merteuil - Juegos sexuales (1999) 'Nia Long * Sherry - Mi abuela es un peligro 2 (2006) * Sherry - Mi abuela es un peligro (2000) * Zora Mathers - Hecho en América (1993) Kali Rocha * Anna Morrison - Dioses y Generales (2004) * Aeromoza - La familia de mi novia (2004) * Aeromoza - Los Fockers: La familia de mi esposo (2000) Uma Thurman * The Bride - Kill Bill Vol. 2 (2ª versión) (2004) * The Bride - Kill Bill Vol. 1 (2ª versión) (2003) * Irene Cassini - Gattaca (1997) Kirsten Dunst * Betsy Jobs - Aventuras en la Casa Blanca (1999) * Verena Von Stefan - Entre nosotras (1998) * Anna Patterson - La torre del terror (1997) (acreditada como Gabriela Willert) Fred Savage *Trevor Atwood - Navidad en Filadelfia (1991) *Brian Stevenson - Little Monsters (1989) *Charlie - Vice Versa (1988) Goldie Hawn * Elise Elliot - El club de las divorciadas (1996) * Glenda - Como en los viejos tiempos (1980) * Gloria Mundy - Juego sucio (1978) Laura Dern *Frannie Lancaster - Bajo la misma estrella (2014) *Sandy Williams - Terciopelo azul (1986) Katherine Heigl *Lyla Griffin - Una boda como todas (2013) *Alexia Wheaton - El mejor de los deseos (1996) Jennifer Beals * Claudia - El libro de los secretos (2010/Warner) * Rachel - El beso del vampiro (1989) Asia Argento * Condesa Du Barry - María Antonieta: La reina adolescente (2006) * Yelena - XxX (2002) Jennifer Tilly * Dolores Pennington - Bailey: Una fortuna muy perruna (2005) * Tiffany / Ella misma - El hijo de Chucky (2004) KaDee Strickland * Robin - Amor en juego (2005) * Brooke - Muero por ti (2003) Kelly Preston * Sherry - Volando alto (2003) * Linda - Adictos al amor (1997) Madonna * Amber Leighton - Insólito destino (2002) * Elspeth - Cuatro habitaciones (1995) Renée Zellweger * Irene Waters - Irene, Yo y mi otro Yo (2000) * Anne Arden - El soltero más codiciado (1999) Melissa Joan Hart *Nicole - Junto a ti (1999) *Sabrina Spellman - Sabrina va a Roma (1998) Reese Witherspoon ' * Lissa - Best Laid Plans (1999) * Ivy Miller - Correo expreso (1998) 'Bridget Fonda *Kelly Scott - Cocodrilo (1999) *Maybeth Cogan - La sombra de la corrupción (1996) Lela Rochon *karen Lee - En el ojo del huracán (1998) *Nora Stark - La cámara (1996) Otros *Sonia Solandres (Aishwarya Rai) - La Pantera Rosa 2 (2009) *Caridad (Essence Atkins) - Una loca película de baile (2009) *Tianna (Malinda Williams) - No robarás en Domingo (2008) *Julie Brecht (Carrie-Anne Moss) - Paranoia (2007) *Carley Bobby (Leslie Bibb) - Ricky Bobby: Loco por la velocidad (2007) *Kim (Tracie Thoms) - A prueba de muerte (2007/Redoblaje) *Bailey (Diora Baird) - La masacre de Texas: El comienzo (2006) *Liyah (Jennifer Freeman) - El Hip Hop está que arde (2004) *Mandy (Kristin Davis) - La temporada ganadora (2004) *Trish Sackett (Kiersten Warren) - Si tuviera 30 (2004) *Slasher (Sally Hawkins) - No todo es lo que parece (2004) *Amanda Young (Shawnee Smith) - El juego del miedo (2004) *Eden (Sam Doumit) - Este cuerpo no es mío (2003) *Jennifer Baker-Disfrazín (Jennifer Esposito) - El maestro del disfraz (2002) *Cheryl (Mia Cottet) - El esmoquin (2002) *Connie (Molly Ringwald) - El destino de un cowboy (2001) *Chrissy (Ali Larter) - Jay y el silencioso Bob (2001) *Rebecca Hausman (Marcia Cross) - Viviendo en peligro (2001) *Emanuele niño (Liam Aiken) - Pasión por África (2000) *Astrid Kirchherr (Pálína Jónsdóttir) - En su vida: John Lennon (2000) *Denise Cope (Trini Alvarado) en El último baile (2000) *Beatrice Little (Allyce Beasley) - Stuart Little (1999) *Brandon Teena (Hilary Swank) - Los muchachos no lloran (1999) *Courtney Shayne (Rose McGowan) - Bromas que matan (1999) *Virginia "Gin" Baker (Catherine Zeta-Jones) - La emboscada (1999) *Mary Ann Mathews (Jenny Powell) - 8 mm (1999) *Anne Lee (Lauren Tom) - Y2K (1999) *Dori Thorell (Sharon Lawrence) - Terremoto en Nueva York (1999) *Verónica (Kathleen Robertson) - Esplendor (1999) *Grace Martin (Angela Landis) - El hombre bicentenario (1999/Doblaje original) *Timmy Taylor - El rehén (1999) *Linda (Ingrid Kavelaars) - Secuestro Extraterrestre (1998) *Brandon Ellway (Emile Hirsch) - Gargantua: El hijo de Godzilla (1998) *Anna (Zara Turner) - Si yo hubiera (1998) *Rosalyn Willoughby (Joanna Going ) - Respiro (1998) *Connie Hoagland (Cheryl Ladd) - Pánico en la red (1998) *Princesa Marita (Lara Bobroff) - Las increíbles aventuras de Marco Polo (1998) *Jane Porter (Jane March) - Tarzán y la ciudad perdida (1998) *Cristina (Heather Burns) - Tienes un e-mail (1998) *Hallie Richmond (Elisabeth Harnois) - Mi cita con la hija del presidente (1998) *Odette (Chloë Sevigny) - Palmetto (1998) *Sally (Drew Barrymore) - Papas fritas (1998) *Laura (Julia Campbell) - Marabunta (1998) *Natalie Simon (Alicia Witt) - Leyenda urbana (1998) *Grace O'Shea (Heather Matarazzo) - Estudio 54 (1998) *Karen (N'Bushe Wright) - Blade: Cazador de vampiros (1998) *Emily Hope (Alicia Silverstone) - Exceso de equipaje (1997) *Botas (Amanda Plummer) - Un simple deseo (1997) *Amy Foster (Rachel Weisz) - Traído por el mar (1997) *Mónica (Salma Hayek) - Un amor inconcluso (1997) *Sara Kelong (Marg Helgenberger) - Infierno bajo tierra (1997) *Mia Baran (Isabelle Adjani) - Diabólicas (1996) *Alexia Wheaton (Katherine Heigl) - El mejor de los deseos (1996) *Melanie Horton (Juliette Lewis) - La fuerza del cariño 2 (1996) *Moll Flanders (Robin Wright Penn) - Moll Flanders (1996) *Mónica Gordini (Traci Lind) - Nombre: Código Guepardo (1996) *Henrietta (Mary-Louise Parker) - Retrato de una dama (1996) *Karen Conners (Roxana Zal) - Rostro de ángel (1996) *Niño - Matilda (1996) *Joven Glady Jo (Claire Danes) - Recuerdos de amores pasados (1995) *Marianne Dashwood (Kate Winslet) - Sensatez y sentimientos (1995) *Ellen (Debra Winger) - Olvídate de París (1995) *Rebbeca Trager Lott (Elizabeth Perkins) - Moonlight and Valentino: mujeres bajo la luna (1995) *Emma Rae King (Kyra Sedgwick) - El poder del amor (1995) *Nina Raymon (Julia Sawalha) - En lo más crudo del crudo invierno (1995) *Eady (Amy Brenneman) - Fuego contra fuego (1995) *Phillipa (Miranda de Pencier) - Harrison Bergeron (1995) *Ellen Andrews (Debra Winger) - Olvídate de París (1995) *Tina Wilson (Chloe Webb) - Cita de amor (1994) *Jennie Humphrey (Corinne Bohrer) - La revancha de los nerds IV (1994) *Kate Dove (Suzy Amis) - Lluvia de fuego (1994) *Jo March (Winona Ryder) - Mujercitas (1994) *Amy Grape (Laura Harrington) - ¿Quién ama a Gilbert Grape? (1993) *Sarah Sanderson (Sarah Jessica Parker) - Abracadabra (1993) *Daniel Mitchell (Mason Gamble) - Daniel el travieso (1993) (Redoblaje) *Anne (Elisabeth Shue) - Con alma y corazón (1993) *Henry Evans (Macaulay Culkin) - El ángel malvado (1993) *Le Ly (Hiep Thi Le) - Entre el cielo y la tierra (1993) *Sott Smolls (Tom Guiry) - Nuestra pandilla (1993) *Kate (Suzy Amis) - Lluvia de fuego (1993) *Mona Lisa Vito (Marisa Tomei) - Mi primo Vinny (1992) *Jack (Charlie Korsmo) - Hook: El regreso del capitán Garfio (1991) *Nina Bishop (Mary Stuart Masterson) - Matrimonios (1991) *Voces adicionales - Chucky: El muñeco diabólico 3 (1991) *Betty (Chilton Crane) - La Muerte del Hombre Increíble (1990) *Rita (Nancy Lee Russell) - Las cosas buenas (1990) *Marcie Dahlgren-Frost (Laurie Metcalf) - Tío Buck al rescate (1989) *Annika Settigren (Cory Crow) / Pecoso (Evan Adam) - Las travesuras de una pelirroja (1988) *Niño (Conrad Allan) - Juegos diabólicos III (1988) *Wayne niño en El valor de una promesa (1987) *Jennifer Caulfield (Penelope Sudrow) en Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 3: Los guerreros del sueño (1987) *Nyota Uhura (Nichelle Nichols) - Star Trek 4: Misión salvar la Tierra (1986) *Kevin Graham (David Seaman) - Manhunter (1986) *Niño que viaja con Carmen (Craig Berenson) - Los tres amigos (1986) *Savannah Nix (Helen Buday) - Mad Max 3 (1985) * Sandy (Sherilyn Fenn) - Un chico como todos (1985) *Amigo de Robert - (Danial Brown) - Rocky IV (1985) (1er. doblaje mexicano) *Edna Spalding (Sally Field) / Frank Spalding (Yankton Hatten) - En un lugar del corazón (1984) *Tina (Amanda Wyss) - Pesadilla en la calle del infierno (1984) *Elaine Dickinson (Julie Hagerty) - ¿Y dónde está el piloto? II (1982) *Chris Higgins (Dana Kimmell) - Viernes 13 parte III (1982) *Guinevere (Cherie Lunghi) - Excalibur (1981) *Terry (Kirsten Baker) / Mamá de Jesse - Viernes 13 parte II (1981) *Jeannette (Margot Kidder) - Almohada para tres (1980) *Niño seguidor - La vida pública de Jesús (1979) (Redoblaje) *Carrie White (Sissy Spacek) - Carrie (1976) *Ariane Chavasse (Audrey Hepburn) - Amor en el atardecer (1957) *Mary Lennox (Margaret O'Brien) - El jardín secreto (1949) *Sally Applegate en El encuentro con los Applegates *Giuletta Giucciardi (Valeria Golino) en Beethoven, Amada Inmortal *Cheryl Gibbons (Barbra Streisand) en Contigo toda la noche *Voces adicionales en Marineros sin brújula Series de televisión Paula Cale *Joanie Hansen - Providence (1999-2002) *Edie Ex-Hartman - Doctor House (Capítulo Finding Judas, 2006) *Abby - Joey (2005) Nikki Cox *Nikki White - Nikki *Mary Connell - Las Vegas Otros *Bridget Kelly/Siobhan Martin (Sarah Michelle Gellar) - Idénticas (2011-2012) *Pepper (Naomi Grossman) en American Horror Story: Asylum *Naevia (Cynthia Addai-Robinson) en Espartaco: La guerra de los condenados *Laurie Forman - El show de los 70s *Charlene (Rebecca Cross) - Hechiceras (Temp 2 Cap 19) * Dra Abigail Griffin (Paige Turco) - The 100 (2014) *Jane Bingum / Deb Dobkins (Brooke Elliott) - Una diva cambiando de cuerpo (2009-presente) *Helena Kyle/Cazadora - Aves de Rapiña *Maddy Peaper (Andrea Bendewald) - La bella Susan (1996-2000) *Ferguson Darling (Jason Zimbler) - Clarissa lo explica todo (1991-1993) *Summer Quinn - Baywatch: Guardianes de la bahía *Hobie Buchannon - Baywatch: Guardianes de la bahía *Spencer Kadish - ALF (Capítulo 22, 1ra. temporada) *Kevin y Karen Arnold - Los Años Maravillosos *Claire Carroll (Jenny Beck) - Paraíso *Claire Latham (Melissa Joan Hart) - Touched by an Angel *Charlie / Jeannie - E.R. Sala de Urgencias *Maritza Cruz - Emergencias urbanas *Cheri - I'm with Her *Voces adicionales - El Encantador de Perros *Renée Raddick - Ally McBeal *Sherry - Las chicas Gilmore *Kimberly "Kim" Parker ( Countess Vaughn ) - Las Parker *Terri Alden (Priscilla Barnes) en Tres son Multitud *Nicole (Heidi Marks)-El Crucero del Amor (Nueva Versión) *Patti Nyholm (Martha Plimpton) - La esposa ejemplar (Temp 1, Caps. 5, 17) (2010) *Harriet Sisaña (Virginia Clay) - La bruja desastrosa (1998-2001) *Deirdre Halcón (Stephanie Lane) - La peor bruja: La Facultad Abracadabra (2001-2002) *Eddie Munster (Butch Patrick) - La familia Munster (redoblaje) *Michelle Marin en Los inventores (capítulo "El sueño de Bizet"); Frederick Muller (Capítulo "La lucha de Bach por la libertad"); Mary Margaret O'Flaherty (Capítulo "La última oportunidad de Handel") *Tracey (Tracey Ullman) en Tracey Takes On *Kika en Ciencias para niños *Laura Ingalls - Melissa Gilbert (2da. voz) - La familia Ingalls *Elizabeth Walton - (Kami Cotler) - Los Waltons (1972) *Daisuke Akasaka (ep. 21) / Niño (ep. 24) - Señorita Cometa (1967-1968) (Redoblaje 2014) Personajes episódicos * MacGyver ** epis. # 05 - Chris Rhodes - (Doran Clark) ** epis. # 15 - Ingrid Bannister - (Lynn-Holly Johnson) ** epis. # 20 - Sara Ashford - (Kristina Wayborn) ** epis. # 31 - Carrie Linden - (Mary Beth Barber) ** epis. # 36 - Paramédico - (Ellen Gerken) ** epis. # 43 - Carol Varnay - (Nana Visitor) ** epis. # 47 - Susan Walker - (Rebecca Balding) ** epis. # 48 - Karin Graff - (Katey Wright) ** epis. # 53 - Janet - (Lisa Wilcox) ** epis. # 62 - Katie - (Mitzi Kapture) ** epis. # 63 - Karen Miller - (Moira Walley-Beckett) ** epis. # 66 - Neil (joven) - (Marc Reid) ** epis. # 67 - Christy Wrightman - (Vicki Wauchope) ** epis. # 71 - Teniente Kate Murphy - (Kim Zimmer) ** epis. # 75 - Tommy Giordano - (Tony Dakota) ** epis. # 77 - Jennifer Reiner / Crystal - (Holly Fields) ** epis. # 79 - Liz - (Jean Bruce Scott) ** epis. # 80 - Señorita Hendrix - (Janet Hodgkinson) ** epis. # 87 - Danielle - (Claudia Ferri) ** epis. # 91 - Kate Hubley - (Cecilia Hart) ** epis. # 92 - Dr. Laura Sand - (Barbara Stock) ** epis. # 96 - Sophie Milani - (Christine Anton) ** epis. # 101- Lulu - (Tamsin Kelsey) ** epis. # 108- Holly - (Kimberly Neville) ** epis. # 123- Amy Walker - (Rochelle Greenwood) ** epis. # 127- Kelly Dobbs / Molly Densmore - (Nancy Sloan) ** epis. # 128- Marietta Robles - (Margarita Franco) Series animadas *Penny (2da voz) - El Inspector Gadget *Casey Kelp (2da voz) - Los Snorkels *Tommy - Seabert *Jamie Jaren en Academia Lazer *Voces adicionales en Defensores de la Tierra *Lookie, Voces adicionales - She-Ra *Daniel Mitchell y Gina Gillotti - Daniel el travieso *Voces adicionales en Ren y Stimpy "sólo para adultos" *Esmeralda - Los pequeños Picapiedra *Teebo - Ewoks *Morticia, Pericles - Los Locos Addams (serie animada) *Cindy - Niño Problema *Wanda Blake - Spawn *Dee Dee - El Laboratorio de Dexter (primeros episodios) *Butch - Crash Canyon *Thomas - Tres amigos y Jerry *Kira Watanabe - Aventuras en pañales *Christina Aguilera - VH1 Ilustrado *Pierre - Adios Charlie Brown *Miguel - He-Man y She-Ra: Especial Navideño *La niña estrella, Voces adicionales - He Man y los Amos del Universo *Lady Dorma en Los Cuatro Fantásticos (serie animada de 1994) *Voces adicionales y personajes varios en Mad (cuarta temporada) Películas Animadas *Tiernosito - Cariñositos II: Una nueva generación *Tiernosito - Los ositos cariñositos en el país de las maravillas (1987) *Tiernosito - Los ositos cariñositos: la película (1985) *Lucero y Cometin Sonico - Los Supersónicos conocen a los Picapiedra *Princesa Sum Yu - El zapatero magico *Hermana de Katy- Katy la Oruga *Ducky - La tierra antes del tiempo II: La gran aventura *Wendy - South Park: Más Grande, más Largo y sin Censura *Kira - Rugrats en París *Kira - Rugrats: vacaciones salvajes *Miguel - He-Man y She-Ra: Especial Navideño *Megan - Mi pequeño pony (especial 1984) *Niño en Nicolás, el niño que se convirtió en Santa *Tirzah en Ben Hur: Una carrera hacia la gloria *Billy en El deseo de Annabelle *Kristi en El príncipe de los trolls *Señora Rayo en Rudolph, el pequeño reno *Burrita en Nestor, el burrito de largas orejas Anime *Mikoto Uchiha (Madre de Sasuke) y Kunihisa - Naruto *Yoshino Soma y Niño atacado por Hueco (ep. 78) - Bleach *Angelina, Lena, Presentación, narración e insertos (resto c/u) - Belle y Sebastian *Gigi y Gigi adulta (2da. voz, resto) / Tyrone (ep. 15) - Las aventuras de Gigi *Collins Leonardo (un ep.) - Honey Honey *Ann Hopkins - El duende mágico *Benjamin Acquan - Remi *Lady Anne Richmond (un ep.) - El jardín secreto *Ena, Gipple y Zaza - Los Caballeros de Kodai *Ron (ep. 16) / Trunks (niño),Gotenks (con Laura Torres) - Dragon Ball Z *Ukyo Kuonji - Ranma ½ *Sailor Iron Mouse, Ves Ves, Miharu y Maestra Morino - Sailor Moon *Meiling Li - Sakura Card Captors *Wormmon - Digimon 02 *Mayor Motoko Kusanagi - Ghost in the Shell: Espectro virtual *Dra. Yamaguchi - Espíritu de Lucha (Hajime no Ippo) *Raichi y el Rey de las caries - Mirmo Zibang *Akane Kimidori - Dr. Slump 2 *Kotaro - Cybercat Kurochan *Hada Hehe - Magical Doremi *Elena - Hamtaro *Artemisa / Sandra (ep. 29) - Cyborg 009 *Modoki - Ryusei Sentai Musumet *Yuki - YAT 1 *Yuko Kisaragi, Tobio y Nicolas - Astroboy (2003) *Reycom - Zatch Bell *Líder Delmo Rosa Suzie (ep. 1); Capitana Delmo Blanca Shiori (eps. 3-7) - Agent Aika *Cristel - La leyenda de Ellcia *Violeta, Madre de Sally - Sally, la brujita *Satsuki Yukimisawa - Virgin Fleet: Escuadrón de doncellas Películas de anime Takeshi Kusao *Trunks - Dragon Ball Z 10: el regreso de Broly *Trunks - Dragon Ball Z 11: Bio Broly *Trunks - Dragon Ball Z 12: Fusión *Trunks - Dragon Ball Z 13: El ataque del dragón *Trunks - Dragon Ball Z 14: La Batalla de los Dioses Hiromi Tsuru *Ukyo Kuonji - Ranma ½: Gran problema en Nekonron, China *Ukyo Kuonji - Ranma ½: La isla de las doncellas *Ukyo Kuonji - Ranma ½: Akane y sus hermanas Atsuko Tanaka *Motoko Kusanagi - Ghost in the Shell: Espectro virtual *Motoko Kusanagi - Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence Otros *Meiling Li - Sakura Card Captor, la Película 2: La Carta Sellada Telenovelas Brasileñas Camila Pitanga *Rose - Cuna de Gato *Bebel - Paraíso tropical *Monica Santana - Bellísima *Luciana - Mujeres apasionadas *Esmeralda - Puerto de los Milagros Adriana Lessa *Rita de Cassia - Señora del destino *Deusa - El clon *Nana - Terra Nostra Leona Cavalli *Glauce - Rastros de Mentiras *Zarolha - Gabriela *Celina - La vida sigue Zezé Polessa *Ternurita - Cuento encantado *Berna - La Guerrera Viviane Victorette *Jú - América *Nadir - Dos caras' ' Otros *Lisandra Barbosa - El viaje (Andrea Beltrão) *Simone - Lazos de familia (Vanessa Machado) *Tide - Lazos de familia (Samuel Melo) *Luizinho - La Presencia de Anita (Pedro Paulo Viana) *Vera - Chocolate con pimienta (Sabrina Rosa) *Zaida - Celebridad (Janaína Lince) *Raquel - Prueba de amor (Maria Ribeiro) *Miriam - El profeta (Juliana Baroni) *Doris - Siete pecados (Lena Roque) *Fafá - La favorita (Cláudia Missura) *Ruth - India, una historia de amor (Cissa Guimarães) *Socorro - Encantadoras (Titina Medeiros) *Nieta - Guerra de los Sexos (Drica Moraes) *Dalila - Flor del Caribe (Carol Picchi) Locución comercial *Chocolate en polvo Quik (voz de niña degustando) (1985) *Choco Milk (Pancho Pantera) (1995-2000) *Bodega Aurrerá (Mamá Lucha) (2010-presente) *Tutsi Pop (voz de niño preguntándole al buho) (nueva versión) (2014) Directora de Doblaje *Astroboy (2003) *Birds of Prey *E.R. Sala de Urgencias (primera temporada) *El Laboratorio de Dexter (primera temporada) *El Club de las Divorciadas *El viaje *Entre nosotras *Ghost in the Shell: Espectro virtual *Guardianes de la bahía *Irene, yo y mi otro yo *La Mente de un Hombre Casado *Los muchachos no lloran *Mirmo Zibang *Related *Sabrina va a Roma *Sonic: El héroe (episodios 1 al 13) *Suburgatory *Underworld: Evolución Trivia Ha doblado a dos personajes de la seiyu Hiroko Konishi los cuales son a Akane Kimidori en Dr Slump 2 y a la Hada Hehe en Magical Doremi. Enlaces Externos *Su página web *Twitter de Gaby Willer Willert, Gaby Willert, Gaby Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Colaboradores